stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Serek
| rank = Captain | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Lieutenant commander T'Prana, Veterinarian, | children = Soshek, T'Prayne | mother = T'Plel | father = Sponn | siblings = None |}}Serek was the commanding officer of the in the late 23rd century. (Star Trek: The Intrepid Adventures) Early life before the Intrepid Serek was born on August 13, 2235 human calendar time on the planet Vulcan in the capital city of ShiKahr. His father, Sponn, is director of the Vulcan Science Academy and his mother, T'Plel. a teacher of intergalactic history. Serek was allowed to choose his own path with the full support of his parents. Serek applied for and was accepted in Starfleet Academy in 2252. Once at the Academy, he excelled in his studies and made close friends including Mercedes Underwood, who would later serve has is First officer on board the Intrepid. On the original Intrepid Serek served with his fellow Vulcans on board the Intrepid as Chief Science Officer. One of the missions was rescuing the during an Orion attack. (Star Trek: Eagle) Serek and Starfleet Command Serek has extensive dealings with the Starfleet brass. The fact that he has survived several starships is key. His first experience was when after the cloud creature incident on the with then Ensign James T. Kirk. Subsequently, later in his career he had to talk to various Commodores and Admirals in respect to the , , , and the . Serek's controversial multiple assignments It is widely known in Starfleet that both he and Mercedes Underwood have served on multiple assignments in their respective Starfleet careers. The reason being Serek took so many assignments as he felt it would help him gain experience not only as an officer but to gain experience from the various styles of the Starfleet commanders he served under. This is why he did his action and shaped him to be the commander he is today. The Captain's Table On Stardate 7277.4, Captain Serek was en route to Rear admiral C'Tanar Lerl's office to discuss Commander Mercedes Underwood's death when he was transported to The Captain's Table, where he met several captains from various eras including a few former commanders. (Healing Wounds), (The Captain's Table Part 2) Memorable quotes Trivia Serek has a doppleganger in the Romulan Star Empire by the name of Commander Lucius, Commanding officer of the IRW Hellspawn to whom he impersonated on an important mission. - (Body Double) Chronology *2235: Serek is born on ShiKar, Vulcan *2252: Serek enters Starfleet Academy *2254: Serek serves on the USS Farragut on a training cruise. Survives the cloud creature attack along with several crew. Included amongst the survivors are his fellow cadet Mercedes Underwood and Ensign James T. Kirk. *2256: Serek graduates Starfleet Academy at the top of his class. His first assignment is the USS Exeter ''as a science officer. This will be his primary position on all of his assignments until he reaches his captaincy. *2256: Serek is assigned to Starbase 30 *2256: Serek is assigned to Deep Space Station K-3 *2257: Serek is promoted to Lieutenant junior grade and assigned to the USS ''Hermes *2257: Serek is assigned to the USS Astral Queen. *2257: Serek is assigned to Epsilon 9. *2257: Serek is assigned to Starbase 3. *2257: Serek is assigned to the USS San Francisco. *2258: Serek is assigned to the USS Xerxes. *2259: Serek is assigned to the USS Eratosthenes. *2259: Serek is assigned to Romulan Outpost 4. *2259: Serek is assigned to the USS Cygnet. *2260: Serek is assigned to the USS Potemkin. *2260: Serek is assigned to Starbase 1. *2260: Serek is assigned to the USS Constitution. *2260: Serek is assigned to the USS Huron. *2260: Serek is assigned to the USS Lexington. *2260: Serek is assigned to Starbase 27. *2261: Serek is assigned to Deep Space Station K-7. *2261: Serek is assigned to the USS Republic. *2261: Serek is assigned to the USS Hood. *2262: Serek is promoted to full Lieutenant and assigned to the USS Saladin as the Assistant Chief Science Officer. *2262. Serek is assigned to Starfleet Academy as an Instructor. *2263: Serek is assigned to the USS Yorktown. *2263: Serek is assigned to the USS Crockett. *2263: Serek is promotoed to Lieurenant Commander and assigned to the USS Enterprise under Captain Kirk. *2265: Serek is assigned to the USS Independence. *2266: Serek is assigned to Starfleet Headquarters. *2266: Serek is assigned to the USS Edos. *2265. Serek is assigned to the USS Kongo. *2266: Serek is assigned to the USS Ptolemy. *2267: Serek is promoted to full Commander and assigned to Starbase 11. *2267: Serek is assigned to the USS Constellation under Commodore Decker. *2267: Serek is assigned to the USS Intrepid. *2268: Serek is assigned to the USS Excalibur. *2268: Serek is assigned to the USS Defiant. *2268: Serek is assigned to Starbase 10. *2269: Serek is assigned to the USS Constitution. *2270: Serek is promoted to Captain and recieves command of the USS Intrepid, the second starship to bear the name. Service record External links *[http://www.mib.org/~sfof/main.html Starfleet Operating Forces Official Website] *[http://www.mib.org/~sfof/serek.html Captain Serek Official Biography] *[http://www.facebook.com/startrektheintrepidadventures Star Trek-The Intrepid Adventures Facebook page] Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet captains Category:Vulcans Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet sciences personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:Star Trek: The Intrepid Adventures Category:Starfleet Academy faculty Category:Starship captains